Tainted Soul
by Living.The.Lie
Summary: What if Bella already knew the Cullens but didn't remember, and she wasn't the shy girl we know? what will happen to her? very OOC...slightly AU! BXE *ON TEMP HIATUS*
1. Past Meeting

**Okay! Hey everyone new story here lol******** now on with story…**

**Disclaimer: I wills ay this only once…I own what I own and not Stephenie Meyer's stuff!**

3rd person pov

A baby was crying in an alleyway where no one lived. The baby girl was only a few months old. She had dark brown eyes with a tuff of dark hair, and she was wearing pink pajamas, while wrapped in a blanket.

A beautiful women with pale skin, lush hair, and gold eyes walked down the alley. When she looked at the child her eyes were so sad she looked in agony. She picked up the baby and smiled down at her. "Hello," she said, "my name is Esme. You are barely short of gorgeous." The baby smiled a toothless grin up at her. Esme smiled down at her. That was when she noticed something. "What's this?" she thought aloud. Esme picked up a folded letter in the baby's cloth.

_Dear Caregiver,_

_I am to young and have no money in which_

_to make a sustainful/fulfilling life for my baby._

_I beg of you to take good care of her. For one_

_Request is that her name be different, yet beautiful…like her._

_If you will please call her Isabel or Isabella please._

_Thank You for taking care of her._

_Sincerely,_

_A Lost Soul_

Esme looked down at the baby and said, "I'll call you Isabella…Bella for short." Bella looked up at her and just watched in amazement as the moonlight illuminated her savior.

After a month at the Cullen house they were attached. Then they had to give her to an adoption agency…so no one hurts/hunts her or hurts herself around them. They watched our for her until they lost contact when she turned 14.


	2. Football

IZ pov

I couldn't hear anything except my breathing, which left a white cloud of color.

I should tell you better about me huh…my name is Isabella Swan, but I go by Izzy or Iz, and I am 17 years old.. I have chest length dark brown hair, with dark blue highlights, which slightly waves and green eyes due to colored contacts…I am a sport chick. I live in Forks, Washington with my adoptive dad, Charlie, Renee, his wife, left him when I turned 15 years old.

Now back to the present…I'm in the middle of a football game against the werewolves…we are tied with 15 seconds left in the game. I'm the quarterback and runner when needed too.

I looked at the opposing team and back at mine. I huddled behind Taylor and yelled, "22, 23, hut…hut…hike!" The ball was thrown into my hands as our team exploded onto the field. I looked for an opening and saw a guy running at me. I pitched my arm back and threw the ball as hard as I could toward Scott at the end goal. Just as I let go I got hit and we flew back about 10 ft.

I landed with a thud and an "Uhhh!" Pain wrapped it's way around my ribs high and low, while the breath left my body. I pulled myself up, ignoring the pain, as the ball got caught. The crowd roared with energy and I struggled to stay awake. I saw Scott jogging back to me as my vision grew dark. "IZZY!" I heard sluggishly as my world left me.


	3. HELP!

**Hey Guys! I'm sooo confused…anyway…umm…sorry for not updating in forever! I feel SOOOO bad!:( please please please forgive me…can you? School just tuff and I'm almost failing Algebra 2 and ugh….**

**Anyway I'm kinda stuck on my stories right now…I can't find my third chapter for Tainted Soul…and I need ideas for the sequel! Can someone please help me…I need your help!!!!!**

**Please review or pm me so I can get ideas…Thanks guys******** laters,**

**LIE**


	4. adopt?

Hey…look I'm sorry for leaving you that long.

I'm just asking if you or someone wouldn't mind taking this story of my hands? Don't get me wrong I love writing but I don't really like trying to find time to use the computer and only having time to do a chapter or less at a time. I honestly don't have the passion right to now to continue this or my other stories…again I am truly sorry…and now someone can finish it for you to enjoy

Thanks and laters,

Morgan


End file.
